


I will kill them all!

by nichasheng



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichasheng/pseuds/nichasheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hux found Kylo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will kill them all!

**When hux found Kylo...**

 

 

 

 

**If you want to see more my fan art, you could check my Tumblr：[Nichasheng](http://nichasheng.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
